memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Romulan Stratagem
The return of Picard's nemesis means danger for the Federation! Summary ;From the book jacket : On a mission to an unexplored planet near the Klingon-Romulan border, the travels to the planet Eloh to negotiate Federation membership. But upon arrival, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his diplomatic team find themselves face to face with Commander Sela, an old Romulan enemy -- who's there to convince the Elohsians to join the Romulan Empire. : When a series of fatal incidents casts suspicion on both delegations, Data must form an uneasy alliance with Sela to prove the innocence of the Starship ''Enterprise crew -- or lose a strategic stronghold to the Federation's greatest enemy.'' References Characters :Gregori Andropov • • Beverly Crusher • Daithin • Data • Dona • Jenna D'Sora • Guinan • Ilena • James Kelly • Lan Kris • Geordi La Forge • Larkin • Robin Lefler • Luth • Pater • Jean-Luc Picard • Plactus • William T. Riker • Ro Laren • Sela • Elizabeth Seward • Simave • Telorn • Deanna Troi • Waln • Worf Arthur Conan Doyle • Edgar Allen Poe • Marguerite Nipar • • William Shakespeare • Spock • Stelin • • Lance Woods • Tasha Yar Locations :Eloh • Romulan Neutral Zone • Starbase 211 • Bajor • Earth • Maryland • Narenda III • Remus • Romulus Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Races and cultures :android • Bajoran • Betazoid • El-Aurian • Elohsian • Human • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan Cardassian • Corvallen • Orion States and organizations :Dar • Federation • Federation Diplomatic Office • Klingon Empire • Populists • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Romulan Star Navy • Starfleet • Tal Shiar Starfleet Academy Science and technology :alien • buzzer • communicator • computer • control panel • deep space station • hair • holodeck • humanoid • plant • star system • starship • time • turbolift • universal translator • viewscreen • VISOR • warp drive Ranks and titles :captain • commander • ensign • governor • lieutenant • officer • politician • premier • social scientist • teacher • waiter Other references :21st century • architecture • • book • bowl • bridge • cargo bay • century • ceramic • chair • civil war • corridor • death • dip • diplomacy • Dixon Hill • Earth-Romulan War • Eugenics Wars • first contact • food • government • handshake • herb • history • history book • homeworld • incense • jumpsuit • language • menu • military conflict • Newcomer's Ball • noodle • observation lounge • Occupation of Bajor • planet • politics • Prime Directive • puppy • races and cultures • red alert • restaurant • Romulan language • salad • school • Second World War • soup • star chart • stardate • table • technology • terrorism • treaty • vegetable • war • weapon • xenopsychology Timeline ;20th century : Earth' technology in the 20th century was analogous to the development of Eloh in the 24th century. ;mid-22nd century : The closing days of the Earth-Romulan War see a non-aggression pact that bars Human-allied and Romulan-allied ship from orbiting planets belonging to the opposite power. ;2319 : On the planet Eloh, the civil war undergoes a resurgence as the Populists and the Dar clash. ;2366: USS Cochrane surveys Eloh. ;2368 : The Elohsian people end centuries of war, finally establishing a unitary planet-wide government, after they become aware of alien life outside of their star system. ;2369 *Counselor Troi spends a harrowing time aboard the warbird Khazara posing as a Tal Shiar agent. *USS Enterprise-D picks up personnel at Starbase 211. One of the 14 families brought aboard includes young James Kelly. *Commander Sela is assigned to make progress towards bringing the Elohsians into the Romulan Star Empire. ;stardate 46892.6 (later in 2369) : The Enterprise-D visits Eloh and finds Commander Sela's warbird there. Appendices Background *The historian's note places this novel a few months after the events of "Face of the Enemy". Related stories * |Ensign Ro|Unification|Face of the Enemy}} External link * Connections | nextpocket=Guises of the Mind | }} Romulan Stratagem, The